The Rise of Naruto Lightwing
by Isamu-sensei
Summary: "Life and Death are such a fickle thing. Complexity has no meaning to me. I only have one goal that I see before me, it is all that I can see. I want this world to know Peace, for all races to know and understand one another. It is only through understanding and acceptance that we can survive the coming storm, thus I will MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Paladin Naruto/ Crossover Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Isamu and welcome to my first story on this site. However before you go down and start reading the prologue there is a couple of things you should all be made aware of beforehand. First off, I've been formulating this story's overall plot for the past couple of months, far before I even joined this site as a legitimate reader. It has been a story in the making from my own general inspiration of Warcraft III, The Warcraft Books, my general love for World of Warcraft in general and Naruto the anime.**

 **Now, I need to say that this story is my attempt at something I've yet to truly see made successful. A true Reincarnation story between Naruto and the Warcraft series. It's painful to see, but something I've come to realize nonetheless. Which is why I'm putting forth all my effort in-between my job and college work to forward this story to each and every one of you.**

 **However, you should be made aware of the fact that I am going to be doing and adding a lot of changes here and there. Things that I feel will make the story more appealing to the reader's, I'll be adding in characters and those of my own design. So, do not be surprised if you see characters in the story that are not of either the Naruto or Warcraft verse.**

 **Now, be aware again that, this is a Reincarnation story, therefore from what goes on here on out is my attempt at a Naruto in the Warcraft verse with a whole new origin while still connected to his past life.**

 **And also, before anyone says anything about pairings, that is quite literally the FARTHEST thing from my mind right now. It'll be handled later on, but as of now, the story development is all that I care about right now. But just to make you all realize, this WILL be a Harem fic.**

 **So, with that said, let's begin!**

* * *

" _The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life but what they did before dying that proves their worth." ~ **Jiraiya, The Gama Sennin**_

 **The Rise of Naruto Lightwing**

 **Prologue: End of One Life, The Start of Another**

 _'There truly couldn't have been a better ending...'_

At least that was the mindset of one old man who sat alone, floating on nothing but air given his spiritual form that refused the pull of the otherworld if only of his own willpower that denied it's influence over him.

The old, _so very old_ man stared through the window of his family home with nothing but acceptance in his withered gaze. A face full of wrinkles with six marks on his cheeks that somehow resembled whisker marks. His hair was a short, slightly spiky and was stark white/gray while having a small goatee. He was dressed simply in form fitting robes of the same design as what he died in. However his weathered appearance was still a high contrast to his eyes. Eyes that were of the deepest and brightest azure that they were said to shine with an otherworldly light. Even after the year's passed him by they never lost their luster, the power his eyes held and the authority he gave off with nigh but a simple stare.

There was no one on this planet that could match such a gaze, even with each new generation none could so match at stare into those twin pools of azure without kneeling before him. The only one to even be able to match him was his old friend whom died decades before. And even then, as he grew older it did not stop him from becoming weak as with age came wisdom and with wisdom came experience. So there was little too doubt that no one of this planet could kill him let alone match him in battle.

No, if anything, Uzumaki Naruto had proven long ago that no matter the crisis or the threat. He would stand tall and stalwart and crush any and all threats that would have otherwise destroyed the peace he and his friends brought forth in their youth. His will unwavering in the face of death's cold touch and determination that could move the Gods, Naruto proved to everyone that he would live for as long he could to ensure the peace he, Sasuke and his friends fought tooth and nail for stayed in stable hands.

And yet...everyone besides him had long since died and the only connection he had left in his life now was his village and family, both of which respected and loved him for who he is and was in the past. Having been the Nanadaime Hokage, he protected his village for the longest amount of time in the history of all the kages in the Elemental Nations. Even at the age of 153, his age did nothing to restrict his combat ability and more so, his power had only grown more insurmountable over the many decades due to his connection to Natural energy and Chakra tied to the earth and the energy of the cosmos due to his highly concentrated connection to his ancestor extra-terrestrials, the Ōtsutsuki clan.

Due in part to his connection to them and him entirely embracing and accepting Ashura's soul into him had in turn made him much more sensitive to the energy of the universe far exceeding his world. Something he first came in contact with during his battle decades ago with his long distant relative Toneri, where he did battle with the man on the moon just so he could stop his plans and save Hinata.

Ever since then he was able to accumulate this strange energy into his very being which under his control resonated with his own near limitless chakra and ungodly control over natural energy had left it's mark on his body. It left him revitalized, even in his old age he could still move and do battle with the best of them, as if he was still in his prime.

And yet, even with that new power Naruto couldn't have found it in himself to really care how much stronger it really made him. Because in reality, even as he quelled any form of opposition that threatened to break the peace he himself was holding together with his mere existence. Just as Hagoromo did before he himself died. He still felt one thing that made all the power he held, all the power that which made others see him as more of a man and akin to a God in mortal flesh feel truly mortal.

It was something so small and would be seen as so insignificant to other's, but to Naruto it was an emotion that made him still feel every bit mortal as he was when he was a child.

He was _tired._

Physically, Emotionally and Mentally. Uzumaki Naruto was utterly drained in every sense of the word, exhaustion was evident in his posture and every step. Year's of fighting, year's of losing loved ones and year's of keeping the peace had taken it's toll on him. Living for so long, to never feel to touch of his loving wife and mother to his beautiful children, Hinata, had left the man entirely exhausted. Unable to see his friends again, to see his Godfather and sensei and his parents had taken their toll on his mind and in part both his soul and body.

In every sense, Uzumaki Naruto was just a walking corpse with the only living attachments he had now being his family.

His first two children, Boruto and Himawari had long sense grown of age and had children of their own and what was possibly the most painful thing was seeing them die before he did. Having to hold their hands as each died of 79 and 83 respectively. Having lost his two children, he made sure to raise his grandchildren who in turn grew up and had children of their own and the cycle continued until the Uzumaki Clan was reborn in Konoha in the form of his children and even still protected and guided under his watchful eye.

And seeing all of his grandchildren, great grand children and their children surrounding his bedside as his physical body was asleep peacefully in bed had warmed his old and withered heart considerably. Even if it was heart-wrenching to see them crying and bawling at his bedside, it was simply the way it had to be.

For death had finally come for him, Uzumaki Naruto fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face with the last sight he saw being the smiles of happiness of his family, of his people, of his world cherishing the peace they so deserved.

….And death had come to claim his ever stubborn soul...

Sighing at the sight of their cries and tears once they found his body unresponsive and without any sign of life. Naruto gave one last gaze before giving a grin that he was world renowned at this point for.

" _Live those of my blood, live for yourselves and those you hold precious to your heart. Bask in the peace and learn to love, grow and adapt as one. For my legacy...ends with you, my family."_ with his peace said, Naruto closed his azure eyes and finally allowed the grip from the otherworld to finally pull him away. His spiritual form glowing a bright golden before dispersing into a spiral of little golden orbs.

That day, October 10, Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and Savior of the World, died at the age of 154, the day of his birth with a smile on his face.

That same day, the whole world weeped at the loss of their Guardian, their Savior and protector. And in honor of his sacrifice, his deeds were marred into the earth and his name immortalized for centuries to come.

That day, Uzumaki Naruto died and disappeared from the world.

…

However...

 _...Everything...is not as it seems._

 **XxX**

 _Majesty._

 _Grace._

 _Nobility._

 _Supreme and Absolute Authority._

These words did no justice but were the only way to describe the entity that dwelled among the Omniverse that was it's creation. The form the entity took was a reflection of it's own existence which questioned all of creation itself. It held no physical form but by it's will all things would, can and shall be undone. It was the embodiment of all things that can ever and never be done. It held no form of emotional attachment to it's creations but at the same time was still attached to them in regards for a rare few that had caught it's eye.

Not out of surprise nor for it to be through unexpected events, it was only because the entity _knew_ beforehand. It was a see all, be all entity. It had come to be known throughout the multiple Universes as _The Maker, The Elder One, The Ancient, The Precursor, The Great One,_ however the most simple term that could be given to this entity was simply put in one word.

 _ **God**_.

It was simple and to the point but the sheer power in that word alone coupled with this entities presence would have made any that came to the realization burst into oblivion for it went beyond their comprehension of such a being existing.

God, as it had come to be known as, was the Almighty One, The Supreme One that held full sway over all of Creation. It's Throne was made up of a thousand celestial universal galaxies and it's form was completely genderless. Bathed only in a swath of gold and white light and robes of the twilight covered it's form. It's eyes however could have been the most startling for they were two orbs of the purest gold, swirling in divine light that spilled forth with a quiet and regal power that overcame all reason and logic.

Time. Age. Death. Disease. None of these and more could ever reach it for they were at the end of it all a by product of it's own creation.

For the most part, the entity quietly reveled in the silence of the Omniverse that was it's Palace. The Central vortex of all Creation which was hidden amongst a sea of black holes and exploding star's. Leaving most of the responsibility of maintaining the balance of each Universe to each of it's wards, the entity silently watched it's creation's cycles begin, live, die and to live again in a endless cycle that had become an integral part of it's creation's internal system.

The Cycle of Life, one would say.

However, regardless of the entity's usual state of disinterest in most of the happenings of the world, certain events transpired have recently made it begin to take action.

Eyes full of regal celestial power narrowed slightly in annoyance, not of anger nor of rage. Only annoyance plagued the entity at the moment as it eyed one Universe in particular that it had come to pay more attention to then most others. And that was due to the fault of it's creations, the Titan's, in their ignorance allowed their strongest to be corrupted and bring forth a calamity that threatened to destroy all of creation in that single Universe alone.

" _ **Aman'Thul and his siblings have failed me. This will need to be dealt with."**_ it's voice boomed with absolution.

It had been lax in their creation, it simply created them on a whim just to bring forth some form of stability to that Universe as it had proven to be incredibly more aligned to it's polar opposite which was Chaos. However that was due to the corruption of the Old Ones and the Forces of Chaos spilling forth like a plague and infecting and destroying each and every single planet they touched. Normally it made all of it's universes to be aligned to Neutrality of the cosmos, but in the Titans ignorance the Universe was and is being threatened in the form of eradication of all things simply because one single Titan went mad with the forces of Chaos and was slowly becoming an annoyance it would rather have tossed aside.

However, there was one rule it had set in stone from the very beginning when it created these Universes and that was once it left, it would never interact with the Universe directly ever again. Leaving that responsibility to the Warden's it left for each corresponding Universe. Strictly speaking, once it left it's creations to their own devices it would never get in touch with them unless under extreme circumstances.

Which right now was becoming a very big possibility if it left the Universe of the Titans unchecked, in the long run it would become more than an annoyance and it would rather have it solved as quickly as possible.

With that in mind it's eyes turned a pointed gaze to another Universe on the opposite end of the spectrum from the other. One could even say it was the most successful of it's Universes it had ever created. Only because it had rid itself entirely of all the forces of Chaos that threatened to break it. Through perseverance and the actions of many the Universe had come through it all marred but clean and was now slowly flourishing into a very beautiful thing if it said so itself.

In some cases it had taken few noteworthy souls that died from that Universe and took notice of their worth, their actions in life and how they died and judged them on their values and actions. For some it sent them away to be reincarnated in the Titans Universe to see if it would bring any change in the destructive path it was heading towards. And as for others it withheld their souls from reincarnation for a time it saw fit to send them on their way.

But now, one soul it had been paying the utmost attention to had finally died, far outliving most humans and ever still fighting it's own grasp to take it's soul for it's reincarnation cycle. Which that in itself was a feat _none_ had ever done before nor had the power to do so. God's power was absolute, it was unrelenting and immeasurable beyond words and reason. However this soul simply refused it's grasp through sheer willpower only to say goodbye to it's family. Such simple yet complex feelings were not alien to God but had not felt such things for it felt no need to have them.

 _...Until now..._

It's hand reached out to the Universe and _twisted_ , pulling and taking hold of the soul of the one who had ignored it's pull. Phantasmal energy was pulled from the Universe and into it's palm, swirling and gathering into an orb of the purest gold that it shined with the equal intensity of the God's very own eyes. It stared down as the orb took form and for the first time the supreme deity felt a warmth trickle through it's eyes as it looked down upon the soul of it's most favored son.

 _...Uzumaki Naruto..._

Such a name was and would forever be marred into the man's home Universe as their Eternal Savior and Protector, The Bringer of Salvation some had said. The Embodiment of all Good Will and Light's mercy walking unto the mortal realm. And they were not too far from the truth as he had paid special attention when creating this young soul, at the very beginning it had been an experiment to see how much it would affect one's own universe if it dealt an indirect touch to the birth of a single soul.

And the results had been...unexpected, to say the least.

This young soul had grown up under a Prophecy formed by the Warden's he set forth in that Universe. A Prophecy foretelling the boy would either Save Humanity or bring about their damnation. And throughout the boy's entire life, through all the hardship of never knowing a parents love, the acknowledgment of his home or the respect of his peers, the boy still persevered to prove them wrong. Throughout everything, the boy grew into a man, gained friends, respect and reverence for his actions and benevolent nature. His never-ending sense of mercy and forgiveness was matched only by his tenacity and determination to never give up even in the face of overwhelming odds that would break any other.

The boy turned man had become a Saint of Righteousness and War in a world that only knew bloodshed. And at the end of his youth, brought an end to a Primordial Chaotic Entity and ushered in a era of Peace for centuries to come. And even as he aged and those he loved and cherished died one by one due to old age or other natural causes he still lived on. Breaking the boundaries of mortal age just to make sure his world would remain in peace.

Throughout that period, he witnessed the boy collectively mastering and collecting all the energy within him which only continued to grow as he grew older, the energy of the planet and even the energy of it's own essence had been collectively been absorbed into the boy's soul. Becoming more and more unique as time progressed and it was only until he died that the energy took form into what he saw now.

It was a twinkle, a seed of what could grow into something more and God wasn't one to snuff out such a thing since in essence the boy had absorbed _it's own energy_. Which again, in essence was beginning to change the boy's soul regardless of how old he got. Only the potential he could have realized would never be witnessed due to his age and the boy's own exhaustion.

In some form, this boy was it's son, the embodiment of it's will given true physical form.

Staring down at the golden soul though, God turned it's gaze back at the Titan Universe and soon it's eyes began to glow mysteriously.

" _ **Yes, that may very well work."**_ giving a slight nod, God turned back to the soul in it's hand and let out a small hum of acknowledgment. Yes, there would be no one better to save that Universe then this one. Though that Universe had it's Heroes they wouldn't be able to do anything against the threat that was coming for it. They just didn't have that power to overcome the Chaos that was too come. The main problem for them was the fact that they spent more time fighting each other then they would to unite in the face of true adveristy.

And with a threat like the Legion, they needed to stand together or they would all die but the leader's they had didn't have the charisma nor the heart to lead the world against Sargeras and the Legion nor against the Old Gods themselves.

In reality it all came down to this moment, God knew Uzumaki Naruto was a soul that had been entirely exhausted of battle. It was actually why he died like he did. His body simply gave up the will to live in spite of everything. But still it knew that it had a chance to stop what was too come to that Universe if he sent the boy there.

" _ **Though most of your memories of the life you lived will never be retained, some will be needed to keep you who you once were."**_ with it's choice made, God began to alter the soul's memory structure to suit it's needs.

With that in mind, the deity moved it's hand over the soul and began to alter remove it's past life's memories while keeping some of it's technical ones in check. It also began to churn the boy's power to match the energy of that Universe while also taking check of the other soul that was tied to the boy's soul since his birth, Kurama, and churned the beast's power into what would match that Universe as well.

Once it was done and it removed it's hand and once it looked upon the young soul ago it now shined with such brilliance that could have been seen from all the four corners of the Omniverse. Now with the boy's full power unrestrained it now shined with such golden light it was able to light up the entire eternal night of it's Omniverse.

An approving glow passed through the God's eyes before he reached out to the Titan's Universe and for the first time since time was memorial. God decided to indirectly alter the fate of one of it's creation...

By reincarnating the Embodiment of it's Will. The Avatar of Benevolence and Righteousness and the War God of Light's Wrath upon those of Chaos.

" _ **Save that world as you did your last, surpass my expectations again boy. Allow me to see how truly far your soul will go..."**_ with it's peace said, God sat and did what it had done since the dawn of creation.

It watched.

It waited.

It _smiled_.

 **XxX**

Contrary to the belief of the Church of the Holy Light, miracles did seem to be the act of some form of God or another.

At least that was the case for one particular couple that lived in a minor settlement near the border's of Stromgaurde and the Hinterlands.

The couple in question were a rather young bunch, one was a woman whose beauty was such a stark contrast to the peasant clothing she adorned. Long bright gold hair fell down in a smooth silky curtain while sparkling purple eyes looked down at her pregnant bump. She had sharp yet soft symmetrical features and long elven ears that poked out through her long golden hair. Dressed in only a gown her hand rested on the little bump which was joined by another hand. The woman in question was a picturesque of beauty and grace that would have stolen the heart of any man that so much as looked her way.

However she was an exotic one for she herself was a quel'Dorei or a High Elf in the common tongue. She left the High Elf Hierarchy, Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon behind before the First War simply due to the fact she couldn't stand what her people were becoming and went on to find a better and simpler life, free from the magical and noble strife of her people.

Being the Firstborn child of the Windrunner Dynasty, Selaria Windrunner, the Eldest as far as she could remember of her three baby sister's at the time, Vereesa, Alleria and Sylvanas.

 _'Although while I wish I could have said goodbye to them before I left, they were far too young too remember me anyhow.'_ she thought slightly somber at the thought but it was needed for her to move on in life.

And finally she found what she was looking for in life now.

Her eyes moved to one who made this little miracle possible and her eyes drinked in the appearance of her lover. Like her, the man in question appeared to be in his late teen's. His face was starting to become more angular and his deep blue eyes sharpening over the years. His black hair was an odd style being both long and spiky which was tied into a ponytail. His physique was to the untrained eye one of a farmer but this woman knew him to be otherwise.

After all, the younger brother to Thoras Trollbane, current King of Stromgaurde, Regan Trollbane was the former General of the Stromgaurde Army before having left the battlefield in retirement. Tired of all the battle, the man sheathed his sword for the last time and left the matter's of the army to his brother Thoras. Now he was simply a farmer in one of the minor settlements in the Arathi Highlands.

He was also her husband and a soon to be father to their unborn child.

Regan smiled before leaning down to capture Selaria in a kiss before leaning his forehead against hers. His hand taking hers as they both rubbed her "little baby bump" as she came to call it.

''I can feel him kicking, Regan.'' Selaria's smile was practically divine in Regan's honest opinion. Yet he couldn't fault her for the happiness she seemed to exude it from every portion of her body. After all, when they met it was practically love at first sight and from thereon they spent the majority of their lives together. Having married under the matrimony and acceptance of their villages elder they had their surnames changed to Regan and Selaria Lightwing so that they could better blend in with the majority and escape the eyes of both their pasts.

From their on their love only continued to grow up until the point of trying to have a child together. However their attempts of having a child had been the thorn in their life as for one reason or another Selaria couldn't get pregnant with his child.

He knew he wasn't impotent and that Selaria wasn't damaged from having a child, Regan at first thought it was because of their different species but Selaria ruled that out because there was cases when High Elf's broke off like her and mated with the humans when they first came ashore the Eastern Kingdoms. With all other causes ruled out they simply settled on the fact that it just wasn't time yet.

They had patience and tried every time and finally their patience was rewarded when their village cleric found her to be with child.

It didn't bother either of the two that their child would be a Half-elf. Just the fact that it was _their_ child was more than enough for them to love and cherish their baby. To do their best and raise him away from the horror's of war.

But both knew of the prejudice Half-elf's suffered from, the majority of humans despised them for their longer life spans and high elf's saw them as prove of their diluting bloodline.

Thankfully those in this small settlement didn't seem to care much about their unborn child's origin. Being more open minded then the rest of Azeroth had been no small amount of relief for the two parents. In fact it was more akin that the village was welcoming a new addition to their little but growing community.

''Yeah but you know, sooner or later we'll have to figure out a name for him.'' Regan said only to blink slightly when Selaria flicked his nose with a smile before turning her attention back to their little miracle.

''I wouldn't worry about that love, I feel like...we'll know exactly what to name him when the time comes. For now, let's just cherish the fact we'll both be parents to a strong and healthy baby boy, hm?'' Selaria's words and heart-warming smile melted away all his troubles. In response he simply get a small chuckle before wrapping her lithe frame in his arms before his hands lay atop her pregnant belly before kissing her on the cheek.

''Gods I love you Selaria...'' he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder causing her to hum in delight.

''And I love you, Regan.'' her words came out in a soft giggle as their hands felt the movement from the result of their union.

Their little one seemed to respond to their touch...

 _'An excited one isn't he?'_ the two thought amusingly.

In that moment the two parents shared that moment of bonding, eagerly awaiting the birth of their child, thinking of all the moments they would share in raising their little miracle. To love, to cherish and to hold the knowledge in knowing that in spite of their era being filled with war and strife. They found their own eternal happiness in such a mundane, simplistic and yet fulfilling lifestyle.

…

However, the Drums of War can never be ignored and in spite of what they wished, they nor any of the Eastern Kingdoms would remain unscathed in the times to come.

 _For War..._

 _ **Was coming.**_

 **XxX**

There was a certain level of anxiety to be had when on the battlefield and many soldiers and warriors could personally attest to that being the case.

Once you were on the battlefield, you entered into a state of hypertension, your body would considerably grow hotter, your nerves would become extremely sensitive to the cool wind and the burning sensation of the hot sun bearing down on you. Your muscles would curl up and spring out at a single moments notice. Your senses would become incredibly more aware, allowing you too react much faster than you normally would under average circumstances of every day mundane life.

And Uther the Lightbringer was no exception to this fact.

Standing at a stalwart 6,4, Uther stood as an exemplar of his species with an impressive muscular physique that rippled with muscle, but not overly so to impede his movements. He had long auburn hair that had grown out during the end of the First War along with a full grown beard, but his most distinguishing feature had to be his electric blue/green eyes that were said to ignite into righteous orbs of the Light's wrath upon it's enemies. His body was covered in the Armor of the Order of the Silver Hand. White and gold plate armor covered most of his body, along with a dark blue shroud covering his shoulder's which drooped down his back. Which swinging at his left was his Libram of the Light while slung over his right shoulder was his weapon of choice. A monster of a hammer, it's shaft was a polished mahogany, while the head was made of pure adamantite. In honor of the Order of the Silver Hand, it's symbol, the Silver Hand rests in a bed of gold on either side.

However both his weapon and armor had been through the horror's of the First War and the beginnings of the Second War with the Horde led by the fearsome Ogrim Doomhammer. Throughout the First War when he was first made into the first ever Paladin and at the beginning of the Second had done both metaphorical and physical damage upon him. Both his soul and body carrying scars with each one carrying a story of their own. The horror's of the first war still left an imprint on his mind that would remain for as long as he lived.

Although the dawn of the new War was approaching, it meant nothing for Uther as he remained a Stalwart Paladin of the 8 Human Kingdom's and the Alliance as a whole. Acting as a Guardian of Proxy with the Kingdom of Lordaeron led by his old friend King Terenas Menethil II, being deemed the representative of the Kingdom of Britain, his former homeland of which he left when he was very young only to reunite during the time the Order of the Silver Hand was established by his former mentor Alonsus Faol. Being reunited with them during the time when Anduin Lotharcame in regards of the travesty of what had occurred to Stormwind. Llane Wrynn being assassinated by Garona Halforcen. Allowing the Horde a second chance to storm the city of Stormwind leading it to being ravaged, it's men brutally slaughtered, women raped and murdered and the children to suffer the genocide as well. It was only through Anduin's quick thinking that he was able to get as many of his people, including the young boy-prince of Stormwind, Varian Wyrnn, out of the city in time.

Establishing his connections with them again, with his family had been sort of a relief after everything he'd endured, but when they asked for him to return he simply couldn't. _Uther Pendragon Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Britain_ had died when he ran away from home at the tender age of 10 year's old. And now Uther the Lightbringer, Veteran of the First War, Protector of the Human Kingdom's and Grandmaster Paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand was in his place. It wasn't what they wanted but his family respected his choice regardless and still were beginning to make preparations to aid in the Second War as of now.

Although there was the few moments he had with Igraine, the woman who had been the Queen's Handmaiden and a childhood friend of his before he ran away from home and all the responsibility of being King. Seeing her again after all these year's and re-establishing their lost and broken relationship had been something ontop of all else that pushed him further to win this war. To see and hold her again had made Uther push himself beyond all reason.

With preparations having to be made on all fronts, he had to bid farewell to Igraine and his family after since they had to begin their own war preparations, although in that amount of time he could of sworn he felt Igraine wanted to tell him something but didn't have the chance to. They had to go back to Britain, the sister country of Lordaeron and build up their own forces for war. However even with their departure they established a solid connection with Lordaeron and withheld trade routes with them and went as far as to send Royal Ambassador's for trade agreements between Terenas and Uther's father.

However, due to war on the horizon again, Uther was left to combat the first few scouting parties of the Horde he found coming through the Stromgaurd and the Wetlands. He had come with a few Silver Hand Initiates to root out these scouting parties while he left the battle at sea to Daelin Proudmoore and his Fleet.

 _'Though we've come across a few scouting parties here and there, these initiates still feel like their missing the fire the Order truly needs in these dire times.'_ being the Grandmaster of the Order, Uther had to think for what was best of the paladin Order and in truth was trying to find potential amongst the refugee's trying to flee from the Horde Invasion. However he left his unspoken disappointment only show in his eyes.

The initiates with him could fight, but they were unable to use the Light. Sure, any man or woman with half a brain to swing a sword after some training, but to use it in conjunction with the Light bestowed upon them took tremendous amounts of training, determination and perseverance. It was not for the faint of heart nor of the weak willed.

 _'Perhaps I can talk to Terenas about Arthas, the boy may be young now, barely 8 year's of age as of now. But in due time he may prove to have potential...'_ as his thoughts went to the young prince of Lordaeron though, he and his men were stopped when they suddenly heard the sounds of screaming and battle cries of orcs.

With his train of thought abruptly broken, Uther's face contorted tightly into a visage of a scowl before brandishing his mighty hammer. ''Initiates, on me!" with a clank of agreement they followed Uther as he made his way due west of where the sound originated.

It only took them 3 minutes to reach the point of where the sounds were coming from and once they did Uther's face turned into a fierce scowl as he saw the slaughter before him. Orc's, trolls, ogre's and goblins alike were tearing apart a small settlement. The light itself ignited like a fierce fire as he saw bodies of those dead laying at his feet. Men, women and children alike...

Flashes of memories from the first war were coming back to him and Uther reared up his massive hammer and ordered his men. "CHARGE!"

And what took place couldn't have been called a battle, it was more of a slaughter. With Uther at the forefront, his hammer in hand crushed skulls and bodies alike while Judgement spells of the Light rained down with all the ferocity of an angry Angel. Uther's battle cries filled with both righteous anger and sorrow for those that died only fueled him to go forth.

The Horde Scouts were vastly overwhelmed but still fought on despite the odds they faced in the angered Paladin. Some less strong willed of them such as the Goblins tried to flee, but were ultimately killed by the Initiates. Uther on the other hand was more akin to an Angel of War, revealing why he was the Grandmaster of the Order of the Silver Hand. Utilizing his skill with his hammer and the light he made short work of many orcs that blindly charged him in an attempt to overcome him with numbers.

And it was during that battle something both fascinating and _terrible_ happened.

 _ **Thwack!**_

Uther was forced to stop as he saw a green blur passed by him before slamming into remaining orcs and upon closer inspection he found it was quite possibly the Scouting parties leader. It was a truly massive orc, double the height of an average one. However the state it was in was entirely shocking as it's arms have been _ripped off_ and it's legs crushed into nothing but broken bone and gore. It's chestplate were shattered with a small indention in it's chest showing that whatever hit the orc had to be incredibly small.

It...almost looked like...

''L-lord U-uther...l-look...'' one of his initiates spoke causing him to look in the direction the orc came from and what he saw made his eyes widened in pure shock.

For he saw a child...

A mere _child, possibly around the age of Arthas..._

A child whose fist was outstretched, his body covered in the blood of his parents, but his golden spiky hair and eyes of the most striking gold that it pierced directly into Uther's very soul, such was it's power stared back at him.

But that wasn't all that Uther felt from this boy, it was what he felt through the Light that made him tremble on the spot. While his eyes were unique, scary to a degree. It was the sheer _power_ of the light flowing through this boy that Uther felt himself rooted in place. Only those that were as connected to the Light as he were able to sense the potential of the Light in others and while everyone had to train to utilize the light. There had been none so far that were born inherently with the ability of the Light itself flowing through their body.

And the amount he felt in this boy...

It was like staring straight into the core of the sun!

By God, his eyes were burning from the intensity!

 _'By the Light...what...this child...'_

…

And then...

The boy tumbled, the strange anomaly in his eyes vanished soon after. Adrenaline fled his body and the boy fell back...

Only for Uther to move faster than he had ever moved before in his entire life. For one reason or another, he felt if he let this child fall that it would be a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life. His heart beat erratically in his chest as he caught the boy in his left arm. However he grimaced from the amount of blood and wounds on his body. His eyes merely glanced behind to boy to see the two disfigured corpses of what he knew had to be the boy's parents.

 _Dammit all!_

A grim expression took hold of Uther's face before he turned his head to glare at the remaining Horde scout party before holding the child safely in his left arm before brandishing his hammer downwards.

" _Remember this sight well boys. The light shows benevolence to only those that deserve it's mercy. But for those of the wicked and the vain, they will learn the true wrath of the Light given form! **Strike them down!** "_ raising his hammer high into the sky, Uther's hammer and by extent his entire body was bathed in a swath golden light that shined with such brilliance it was truly blinding.

His hammer soon became a crackling righteous weapon to which in a flash was brought down and in a flash of bright white light the earth sundered and cracked before the skies opened up to reveal a bolt of pure golden divine light in the shape of a lightning bolt shot down. Striking down the entire Horde party with such intensity they were incinerated into nothing but ash from the heat alone.

However, unknown to all, the little boy in Uther's arms weakly stared at the scene, transfixed just before exhaustion finally claimed him and his eyes finally drifted into a well deserved sleep.

 **XxX**

''Report." came the curt order of Uther as he sat by a campfire a few yards away from the ravaged settlement.

The initiate seemed to hesitate before finally answering his Lord.'' There...are no survivor's my lord. The Horde had them all killed before we arrived, the only survivor...is that boy." he said gesturing to the lad. Uther after hearing this let out a mournful sigh as he hoped against all hope that at least another had survived the genocide.

"Although...we did find some things still intact in that boy's house. Though we dare not investigate without your approval.'' the Initiate said causing Uther to frown but nonetheless. Normally such things if left intact were to be taken in by the Army to fuel their Campaign against the Horde. However, any of these objects in question could help enlighten him to this boy's origins.

''Put all you found in a bag and place it in one of my horses saddlebags. I'll go over what you've found when we return to Lordaeron.'' he said to the young lad.

After the Horde party had been wiped out he had his men start scouting the area to try and hopefully find any survivor's. While he in the meantime went to start healing the boy that struck down the Orc Captain from before.

Mentally thanking his previous training as a Cleric before being made a Paladin he was able to heal most of his injuries, but what was astonishing to himself was that the boy had a natural healing factor that increased his own physical healing by at least 10 fold of the natural human body. The only real injury he really had to heal by the time he brought the boy over was a minor case of hyper exhaustion and a concussion.

Still, taking a mental note of this and adding ontop of the other strange things about this boy, he couldn't help but too look at the boy laying beside him. He had wrapped the boy in his own shroud to protect him from the elements as his clothing from before had been in tatter's and barely hanging onto his body.

Now that things had calmed down, he was able to get a better look at the boy in question and his appearance was pretty unique. His hair wasn't blonde but more like gold, as if his hair was kissed by the sun itself. It was slightly long and unkempt and the newest feature he found on the boy was the six marks marring his cheeks. At first he thought they were scars from the Orc Captain from before but that was out of the question since it wasn't an injury of any kind.

If anything they were birthmarks.

However that wasn't the only thing, upon closer inspection and known only to himself, he found that the boy had much lighter features typically associated with their now High elven allies. Sharp eyes yet an angular jawline, a broad physique most assuredly from his father but symmetrical features that made him look incredibly more defined than most children his age. It _had_ to be from his mother because the final thing he found from the boy was what made Uther realize what this boy actually was.

It was his _ears_ , they were more defined and were slightly pointed at the end similar to an elf but much less so. However it was that feature alone that made Uther realize that this boy was...

A Half-elf.

Personally, Uther had no problems with these type of people, hell he knew a few decent ones, but it was the resentment they faced from the Humans and the High-elf's he was worried about. Although it wasn't like he wouldn't protect the boy if it came down to it just because of petty prejudice.

Still his mind could only go back to the scene he and his men witnessed during the battle. Although short, it had more of an impact on Uther would care to show others. It left a deep impression on him that this boy was anything, but normal. First, he somehow has enough strength in such a small body to crush such a giant orc like that one from before with only his fists. And to even send the orc flying and leaving it to die in such a condition alone made Uther question what this child really was.

And then there was his eyes, by the light, just remembering the boy's golden orbs for that split second sent a shiver down Uther's spine. The sheer raw power in those eyes alone made his very soul quiver in fright at what was hidden in those frightening yet righteous orbs.

Then finally, was the boy's connection to the light...

 _'Never before have I ever felt someone so strong in the Light till now. Under no circumstances are any of us mortals allowed to be so favored by the light as this boy but we are still given the chance to work in the light's name and glory. We are undeserving of it's faith and love for us...and yet this boy...'_ his electric blue/green eyes peered down at the boy for the longest moment and yet again he saw beneath that mortal shell, the sheer potential within the boy. The light that seemed to shimmer directly underneath the boy's body.

A cold shiver went down his spine again...

 _'No...'_ Uther frowned as he raised his hand and gently pat the boy's head. Understanding beginning to fill his gaze. _'It's not that the boy is favored by the light. More like...the Light itself loves this boy as if it were it's own son.'_

Such a prospect would be completely dismissed and called out to be incredibly ridiculous by those of the Religious followers of the Church of the Holy Light. However, the evidence was too strong for Uther to ignore as it was laying there right beside him in the form of a child.

''Um...sir?'' blinking Uther turned to look at another Initiate with a questioning glance. ''Yes, what is it lad?'' he questioned the initiate who by physical appearance was probably in his late teens. Someone who had just come of age to wield a sword and fight in the war.

''Well...what are we going to do with him sir?'' he asked giving a pointed gaze to the boy and for a moment Uther saw a brief flash of fear in the young initiate's eyes which caused him to frown. It wasn't like he couldn't understand the lad's emotion but the fact was this was still a boy who had done no ill will towards them and deserved a chance like any other.

Still, the question was a solid one, something Uther had been thinking about for awhile now. There were plenty of refugee's trying to escape the Horde as it was now bolstering it's force in preparation for it's invasion. There was only so much Lordaeron could accept before being overrun.

Then he felt a small metallic object in his hand and he looked down at what he was tinkering with and his eyes seemed to sharpen once he stared at the object. It was the only note worthy object he found on the boy. It was a pendant of a strange sigil that he hadn't seen before. He first thought it was a symbol of a important House of Nobles but he hadn't seen such a pendant throughout the First War nor when the gathering of the 8 Human Kingdoms was brought to Lordaeron.

It was bathed in pure gold with an outline of blue and red, it's design was unique in of itself as well for it had the appearance of an eagle staring to it's left while it's body went down into the shape of sword while it's "wings" were spread outwards. However these were nothing like an eagles wings. They actually resembled the wings of a different kind of creature although he couldn't figure out what.

Then he flipped it over and read the faintly inscribed letters on the pendant and from looking at it then to the boy, he figured that these letters were in fact the boy's name.

" _Naruto Lightwing"_

 _'Lightwing huh? Well Naruto itself sounds like a strong name, but Lightwing is almost similar to my own title Lightbringer, hmph.'_ thinking ahead Uther finally clasped the pendant in hand before deciding to answer the initiate with something he'd been thinking of for awhile now.

''We shall be taking him with us back to the Capital for now, I shall see to it he's properly taken care of and possibly figure out anything else from what happened. Any additional information could prove beneficial for us to get the drop on any other scouting parties in the area.'' he said and though he saw the initiate wasn't all too thrilled to have the boy coming he ignored it altogether. It was his choice and he'd be damned anyone tried to change his mind.

''Y-yes sir.''

''Good, gather the rest, we'll bury the dead and then move out as soon as we are done.''

''Yes my lord!''

* * *

 **And that's the end of this prologue.**

 **Now I know for sure a lot of you may be questioning what I did here and I'm going to explain why.**

 **First off, yes, there are 8 instead of 7 Human Kingdoms in this story with Britain being the eighth one. This was my choice as I wanted to add some flavor to the stories plot and I felt this would help because for one Uther the Lightbringer was originally based off the Welsh King Uther Pendragon, the Father of King Arthur. Which should also give you some enlightenment on the origins I gave Uther in this prologue. However it's been changed up to get his past across more smoothly.**

 **That and I just love Warcraft Uther's character, sue me.**

 **Now as for Naruto himself, I know there was very little involvement of him in this chapter, but this was just a prelude to his story. His origins in this story although should be explained as I created Regan and Selaria's character's to be aligned with the current happenings of the Warcraft world. Plus it makes it for an interesting perspective that I've yet to see be done at all so yeah.**

 **Half-elf Naruto: I know for sure some of you won't like this but I find this change to be a really fun idea from the standard Human Naruto stories out there so I wanted to give it a try.**

 **Although I must admit, I've yet to play Warcraft I and II and could only go by what I know from the wiki so if I mess up any ages please tell me so I can fix them. Though I have read the Book: Rise of the Lich King which will remain as some form side-point to Naruto's overall growth storyline.**

 **As for the "God" it is just as I have made it out to be, the supreme deity of all things. It is the Creator, the Almighty one that stands above all else. Although it will have very little involvement in this story.**

 **Now I hope you enjoyed this little prelude and if you have any further questions please leave them in a review, would you kindly?**

 **Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Much thanks for the support guys and girls and I will be answering some reviewer's questions down below. However for others I have gone back and corrected mistakes and slip-ups where I could find them.**

 **With that said let's continue!**

* * *

" _Uther, you know me better than most so you should already know. I don't judge others based on their origin. While it is important yes, what truly matters is their character and sense of purpose. I've lived ruling these lands and have seen many things, people of skill or ambition that could change the world. However it all seems so very...small when I looked into that boys eyes." ~ **King Terenas Menethil II**_

 **The Rise of Naruto Lightwing**

 **Chapter 1: The Golden Boy**

 _He could see them, but could not interact with them._

 _He could hear them, but was unable to touch them._

 _He could feel them, but was unable to stop them._

 _Fire._

 _Death._

 _Pain._

 _Anguish._

 _Misery._

 _Sorrow._

 _Despair._

… _.._

 _Anger..._

 _Rage..._

 _ **HATRED.**_

 _He could feel all this and more swirling around the world, the screams of the dying, their anguish being made known to the world in their last moments. The emotions of so many was permeating the air as the souls of the dying were screaming into the void of the world of the unfairness of it all. Yet such a thing was a norm for him and was easily able to block off this part of the world that seemed to try to grab and swallow him whole._

 _No, what had his utmost attention was the scene playing before him._

 _''Selaria! Get him out of here!"_

 _''No! I won't let these animals do this!"_

 _Magic weaved at the fingertips of a beautiful blonde haired elf woman whose purple gaze glowed with murderous intention. A bastard sword, drawn for the first time in decades was finally unsheathed from captivity and wielded in the hands of a great stalwart of man who was keeping a...a...beast at bay in a fierce deadlock of bladed steel._

 _Balls of fire forwards with such intensity that it burned the very air itself but the magical balls of fire seemed to bounce off the beasts strange armor. In response the woman gave a fierce snarl as the beast gave a mocking laugh before pushing the human man back with a strong thrust._

 _''This was supposed to be a minor event, an easy pickings to send you filthy curs out of our way. But who would have thought I'd come across the dwellings of a human, an elf...and...'' and the beasts gnarled eyes turned too me, pinning me in place with their mocking yet disgusted glow._

 _''And a halfbreed. Such a prize would be glorious for the Warchief...but the rest of you...will die!"_

 _The beast was akin to a rampaging mountain, fierce and unstoppable and in spite of the other mans attempts he was parried and in a flash of steel the beats giant gaze was swung lopping off the mans arms in one fierce swing. And in a terrible display of gore the beast tore into the older man by crushing his kneecaps before smashing the screaming man._

 _He could do nothing, he was rooted in place from the fear he felt running through him. It was akin to ice cold water rushing through every part of his body and down his spine. He was unable to move but unable to tear his gaze away. And yet inside him was raging, something fierce yet otherworldly was demanding him to act!_

 _Yet he could not, instinctual fear and terror had entirely overridden his whole body._

 _The woman could nothing to stop the beast that seemed impervious to her magic, his armor gleamed with an unspoken protection or enchantment as he or it marched toward her weapon in hand. And just as he reached her, the woman turned toward him and offered him a tearful smile._

" _Run...Naruto!"_

 _And the axe came down and blood flowed, splattering the entire lodge as it soaked into the young boy's tattered beige shorts. His legs shook tremble before he felt to his knees at the corpses of the man and woman. The woman's head rolling to stop at his knee's causing her dead gaze to stop directly into his azure blue eyes._

" _M-m-mom...?" her gaze was haunting, even while dead it was as if she was telling him to run away. His gaze went to the other man who had been brutally crushed by the giant...beast coming toward him._

" _D-d-dad?"_

 _He received no response._

 _He felt nothing but a numb sensation wash over him as the beast was walking toward him, it's footsteps shook the house with each step and the closer it got to him. He felt nothing as it spoke and spat at him with disgust for what he was. He felt absolutely nothing but the dreadful horrifying fact that..._

 _Right there..._

 _Infront of him..._

 _Covered in puddles of their own blood..._

 _His parents...were dead._

 _The people who brought him into this world, fed him, bathed him, raised and taught him how to speak, how to walk, how to write and read._

 _They were dead._

 _His father, stalwart and strong, rough around the edges but firm and respectable. The man who taught him how to farm and till the land. The man who taught him how to fend for himself in case the situation called for it, was **dead.**_

 _ **Dead...dead...dead...dead**_

 _His mother, beautiful and graceful, a woman who embodied elegance and natural beauty. A woman who seemed like to hold all the answers that seemed to make the world go round. Whose warmth comforted him during trying times and the one who brought him into this world, was **dead.**_

 _ **Dead...dead...dead...dead**_

 _They were both gone._

 _He was alone._

 _He had no one._

" _Gahaha! What's wrong? Too scared to even utter a word? Not like it matters, you'll soon be nothing more than a spoil of the war to come and just another example of what's too come from the **HORDE!"** the beast spat as he stopped before the terrified half-breed before him. It's gruesome grin only grew more malicious before it's intent flashed across it's eyes and began to reach down to the brat._

 _The boy was aware of this, his eyes finally, for what felt like an eternity taking notice of the beast before him. Realization began to dawn upon him of the fact that this was one who did it. This was the beast that took his parents away. This was one who killed them._

 _B-bump..._

 _'Ugh...'_

 _The little blonde haired boy clenched his chest painfully, fingers digging into his flesh just beneath where his heart lay beating. He gnashed his teeth and refused the cry that wanted to rip out of his throat as he tried to feebly understand what was going on with him and the world around him. However, something within the young boy finally cried out at the unfairness of it all and with it the alien feeling that wanted to burst out from before came in full force. When he did nothing to stop the beast from killing his parents, the feeling wanted burst out so much it was painful._

 _But..._

 _Then it came down to a cooling sensation to the young lad, the pain simmering away into a dull sensation that was entirely overridden by a cold resolve. It started small, a trickle of flame that brought warmth to the boy. Soft and comforting words whispering into his ear._

" _Everything will be alright."_

" _You have the strength to stop this."_

" _It is the very reason your parents named you for who you are after all."_

 _Then the words became stronger, firmer, and more deep as it continued. Pushing the boy like an older brother would his sibling. To succeed and become something better. That is what the alien sensation was doing to the lad._

" _Bring it out..."_

" _Make it known to this lumbering fool how severe of a mistake it's made"_

" _Rip it out of you, Naruto...GRAB HOLD OF YOUR POWER AND AVENGE MOTHER AND FATHER!"_

 _What happened next couldn't have been possibly expected._

 _The world of mortality rippled, possibility and impossibility clashed, what made sense and what did not crashed into one another sending a faint ripple across the realms. And what came next afterwards was a bright sensation of golden light that washed over the entire Dream, bathing the natural precipice of the realms in a wave of holy light that extinguished the darkness and brought forth clarity and reason._

 _But in that...was a wrath that could not, would not and shall not be denied!_

 _The orc didn't even know what happened, one moment he was about to grab the half-breeds head, then 1/10th of a second later the boy snapped his gaze to him and his eyes melted away into a wrathful righteous gold._

 _Golden orbs of pure righteousness in physical form... **glared directly at him.**_

 _And the world seemed to fall away at it's feet. His soul was engulfed in something otherworldly which proceeded to grab hold of him and crush him as if he were nothing more than a gnat. A gnat that had personally angered this entity._

 _And for the first time, the Orc felt true despair._

 _Then...it knew nothing..._

 _The boy saw this, but didn't react at all. He felt justified as energy coiled at his emotions and sprung in speed nigh that could be perceived. It obliterated the beasts legs into nothing and crushed his arms into a mess of gore and broken bones. The air shimmered before he placed his palm on the beasts abdomen._

 _ **Bzzt!**_

 _The air trembled before some unknown force sent the orc outwards, blasting out of the lodge no doubt breaking the rest of it's bones. There was little too doubt at this point that the beast was dead from the shock of what just happened._

 _And yet the boy did nothing else at that moment for he mildly took in the new arrival of these strange men in his village wearing strange silver and gold armor. However he took more interest of all the dead people in his village, and each body only seemed to make him angrier and angrier causing the energy within him to bubble forth to nearly form into an exemplar of his anger rising._

 _Then he saw him..._

 _It was a man, wearing grander armor then the rest but it was a man who was attacking these beasts with as much intensity that he himself felt. His hammer came down with the ferocity of a titan and flashes of light went across his own golden eyes. Yet it was when the man's own blue/green eyes met his that he felt his strength leave him while leaving one whisper that seemed to leave him some form of comfort regardless of the situation._

" _Do not worry any longer...this man will help us...he will help you."_

 _And thus, Naruto Lightwing knew no more._

 **XxX**

Normally when people wake up they were annoyed by the bright sun that would greet them but that was not the case for one young boy whose azure blue eyes slowly began to creak open. The sun, if anything, was a welcome sight with it's warmth to greet him as he laid there. It's light was a welcoming aspect that he would gladly take in as cold realization hit him hard and quick.

They were dead.

His parents and most likely his whole village was dead.

All of them gone, just like that.

He could do nothing but lay where he was, neither caring where he was or why he was here. All that he cared about was the fact that everyone he ever loved, his parents, his village, his livelihood was all gone.

A moment of weakness breached into the child and a single tear fell from his eye.

Faintly he heard a gasp and cluttering of movement. Through his tear duct induced gaze he saw the faint image of a woman and man in strange clothing that resembled those of the Old man Priest that was apart of his village. Unconsciously to him, his eye became extremely perceptive, taking in their full appearance, stature, bodily intent within the span of half a second just before the look vanished in the same amount of time.

The woman was average in almost every aspect, garbed in brown and tan clothing befitting a nurse or deacon. She had light brown hair that was tied up in a bun while her muddy brown eyes began to go over his body to check his body for any other injuries. She was dressed in full white, blue and golden robes befitting something akin to a follower of the Church. Suspicious he tensed at her touch which was noticed by the woman.

''Agath, go and bring Sir Uther, tell him his guest has awoken." spoke the other occupant of the room of which both Naruto and the woman turned their gaze too. Although much more effort was needed on the boy's part as he tried to slowly bring himself back to the living.

The woman on the other hand stood and gave a respectful. ''Of course Father George, I shall return shortly." with another curious look at the boy, she ran off to find whoever this "Uther".

Leaving Naruto alone with the man called George.

The man in question was dressed much nicer than his female companion, which Naruto already assumed that this man was a Priest of some sort. He was quite familiar with such people as his family had been great friends to the Priest of their Village who housed the Church in their little settlement at the time. The old man, as he so fondly called him, had been the one to ordain the marriage between his parents and even helped his parents when he was born.

Although the man had always been inquisitive about him, always finding time to teach about him things his parents never could.

George had the same clothing as the old man if a bit nicer and much more sleek. He had a full head of dirty blonde hair that fell just below the nape of his neck and inquisitive yet content brown eyes. He was pretty young, younger than the old man but not overly so. The priest's gaze fell upon him as he smiled.

''Well it's nice to see you've finally awakened. Now, how are you feeling?'' George asked him kindly and for a moment Naruto didn't know if he should just ignore him in favor of trying to stabilize his own raging thoughts on all that's happened to him or to be courteous like his mother taught him to be with others that were the same.

In the end, the teachings of his mother won out over his own feelings on the matter.

''….Fine. I...I just feel a little ragged I guess?'' he answered though in a way he himself didn't know how to describe what he felt like. He felt drained, physically, mentally and emotionally, though in hindsight it was to be expected. His whole world, the only world he knew had been torn apart before his very eyes, his village sacked and his parents murdered.

George on the other hand frown slightly before giving an understanding nod. ''I see, it's common place for those that have suffered under the consequences of the War we are about to enter. Some are able to overcome this feeling and are able to move on from the horror's they've suffered but for others...the damage runs far too deep." the Priest said regretfully as he ran into a few of these cases where people suffered far too much at the Hordes hands.

Those type of people lost everything they held dear and were only living day to day by the help of the Clergymen of the Church. If not without their help they would have long since died due to their willpower being nonexistent. They just didn't have the will to live anymore.

And what scared him was that this child's case was similar to their own.

 _'However it's different as well seeing as Sir Uther brought him in personally and wished to meet with the child once he awoke. Perhaps something happened out there in the field that we do not yet know?'_ George thought to himself but pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment as focused on the boy before him.

For that moment the boy looked just like any other really, the only unique difference that set him aside from others was a couple of things really. One was his birthmarks that marred his cheeks in the form of what resembled whisker marks, similar to that of Fox. Secondly was his hair, the shade of which was so intense that it was as if the sun itself had kissed his hair when he was born bringing out it's unique golden shade. Although his hair seemed to defy every aspect of gravity in their world as it spiked up in a mess. His eyes were an extremely clear yet extreme shade of azure that seemed almost otherworldly with how they seemed to glow at certain points.

However the most glaring aspect about the boy, to him, was his ears. The tips were pointed and were elongated just a tad so the tips were poking out of his hair. It was barely noticeable unless one were to look closer. George was only able to find this out after an extensive check up for any external injuries when he was first brought in by Uther.

Which meant that this boy was one of those Half-elf's he'd heard people of the Kingdom whispering about, some in wonder and others in disdain for what they were.

But honestly he didn't understand why they felt that way since from what he could understand none of the Half-elfs asked to be born the way they were. And ever still those that joined in alignment with the Alliance were putting forth all their effort in aiding in the War against the Horde. And anyone willing to do so, regardless of their origin, was met with high praise from him.

Sadly he couldn't say the same for his colleagues much to his own displeasure.

Naruto, meanwhile, had only heard bits and pieces of George said. His mind was still spread out trying to desperately piece everything back together on what happened. However, his eyes soon started to widen when he heard bits and pieces come back to the forefront of his mind.

'... _you'll soon be nothing more than a spoil of the war to come and just another example of what's too come from the **HORDE!'**_

 _'..it's common place for those that have suffered under the consequences of the War we about to enter.'_

Upon remembering bits from the...beast as he called it and from what George said, there were others that had suffered as he did? There was a War coming? Was it with this...Horde?

...And who was this _Warchief? **  
**_

However before Naruto think further on it, their was a knock of the door to the room he was in before Goerge spoke out.

''Come on in.''

And the door opened...

 **XxX**

Uther never really considered himself to be entirely resilient to the work of fate or the hand of destiny playing it's part. Once upon a time when he was young, playing the part of a mere Cleric under the guidance of his former mentor he once believed entirely in the workings of Fate and Destiny. However, over the year's as his time being the first paladin and fighting in the First War, seeing the atrocities come to pass by the Orcish Horde. The assassination of such a great man as King Llane Wynn and the sacking of Stormwind and even seeing the 8 Human Kingdoms coming together with the Khaz Modan dwarves, the Gnomes of Gnomeregan, the ever elusive high elves of Quel'Thalas and many major political figures of the Church.

Having them all come together to face the Horde in the upcoming War, to see them put their differences aside for a common goal such as survival had changed Uther's mindset. It had been something unthinkable but after the atrocity that was committed on Stormwind and the aggressive Horde pushing against all their borders made them rally under one banner.

It was such a huge turn of events that it left many wondering if there was something else working behind the scenes or if this _was_ the hand of Destiny at play.

Well if not then, Uther was damned sure Destiny or at least Fate was having a crack at him this time around.

 _'Of all the...'_ The Grandmaster paladin couldn't honestly believe what he was reading but it was right their in full print. Certified documents of marriageable properties. It was the official papers of the ordained pair that had been one of the few salvageable items his men could find in the boy's ruined home. Normally this wouldn't have surprised him as much, but it was the _names_ of the two that married one another before their names had been changed that utterly shocked Uther to his very core.

Formerly _Regan Trollbane_ and _Selaria Windrunner_ , have been wed under the ordained blessings of the Father Lucus of the Church in Beacon and by their own admission to be now named _Lightwing._

The slip of paper fell through uther's numb fingers as his mind tried to play catch up with what he just read. Yet the impossibility of it all was trying to deny it. Yet the document was right there before him as proof. And if that wasn't all, then he had just saved the child of their own unity..!

"Ohhhhh...by the Light...'' Uther placed his hand over his face as another bit of realization just slammed into him. This explained it, the boy's origins, but of all things, of all the people. The boy's parents were the very two people that had been searched high and low by both the Stromgaurge and Quel'Thalas Kingdom's respectively.

Regan Trollbane had been the younger brother of Thoras Trollbane, the current King of Stromgaurde. Regan had been a rising supernova in the world of Military power. As both a warrior and leader of the Stromgaurde Army, he was second only to Thoras himself in terms of respect. His skills with a blade was said to have only been matched by his martial prowess and leadership skills. His tactical mind both on and off field was said to have been extremely troublesome to deal with. Thoras himself even stated, distraught when his brother went missing, that Regan had all the aspects of being King, but threw it all away to lead a less stressful life.

It was said Regan was an inspiration to see on the Battlefield, leading the Stromgaurde army to victory through sheer tenacity and tactical strategic play's that outmaneuvered many of his enemies. Said plays that to this day were being used to teach the Alliance's own armies to better prepare themselves for the War with the Horde.

And this wasn't even counting for the fact when Regan was on the battlefield, in his youth it was said the man became a God of War, a Martial being that only knew the way of battle and nothing else. His strength was said to be able to break steel and carve through the toughest of armor. And this was only matched with his own tenacity and determination to see victory for each battle the army was put through.

And a decade ago, Regan Trollbane simply vanished from the face of the earth. Right after a major victory to secure Khaz Modan from the Horde's exemplary force. He vanished once victory had been established. They never found a body but pieces of his armor had been the only thing left behind in his disappearance.

Thoras, from what Terenas told him, had been distraught with his brother's disappearance and put forth all effort in trying to find him but after nearly a decade of searching they found nothing.

And then there had been the disappearance of the Heir to the Windrunner Dynasty, Selaria Windrunner. It had been a well kept secret among the High-elves for a good portion of a year just before many of their own began to question her disappearance. Uther hadn't known of Selaria or her deeds as much as he did Regan but apparently Selaria had been the heir to the Windrunner family of the High-elfs. It was a family that was second only to the Sunstrider's alone, they were considered a dynasty due to their political influence and actions in their Military and advancements in their study of the Arcane.

The Windrunners had always been the driving force in the High-elf's move towards advancements and expansion of their species. They were highly respected and viewed to be royalty of sorts and Selaria, from the stories, was no exception.

It had been said through what they could dig up, was that Selaria from birth had been deeply connected to the energies of the world and even beyond. Some had even said she had been touched by the Arcane due to her natural skill and talent showing up later on when she was a child. Surpassing her teacher's, Selaria's gift over the mystic forces of the arcane was said to be unparalleled by most of the Kirin Tor in the magocratic city of Dalaran.

It was said that Antonidas himself had even paid a personal visit to Selaria so that he could invite her to learn under the Kirin Tor and even eventually join them although her family refused before she could give her answer. The old Wizard had noted her talent to be nearly equal with the legendary Archmage Aegywnn herself.

However it was said she was different from the rest of her race for she lacked the haughty attitude most inherited and carried a more benevolent and self-assured air around her. One that spoke of her determination and graceful nature that made her incredibly well liked among the younger children of the newer generation.

Her disappearance had been so saddening in fact that her younger sister's still hadn't gotten over it, even now.

...

But still...

The fact that those two people, two who disappeared from the world only appeared in some village like Beacon in the Arathi Highlands had been a very unexpected turn of a events for Uther. Especially considering the two eventually married under a new surname as Lightwing and born from their unity a child of the two bloodlines.

 _'By the Light, the boy is royalty.'_ Uther realized this fact, Thoras had yet to father any children of his own and rumor has it he was seeking an heir to take his place once the War ended. And the fact Selaria's blood ran through that boy's veins would be more than enough of an excuse for the High-elf's to whisk him away. However both events would be highly argued over due to the fact that the boy was still a Half-elf.

Something that was, again, highly scrutinized in such trying times.

Sighing in a mix of both frustration and exasperation, Uther brought his hand down over face that is before his expression steeled into a determined resolve.

 _'Well I'll keep that part of the boy a secret, the only people I could trust with such knowledge is Terenas, such knowledge could splinter the alliance as we know it. For now I should worry more about the boy and what we should do with him.'_

That thought had been the most troubling for Uther, it had been on his mind ever since he and his men brought Naruto back to Lordaeron itself. He came here instead of Stratholme to seek homage in the bastion of the Silver Hand because he saught the advice of Terenas on these matters.

Matters of which revolved around the boy.

 _'There is no question that the boy could become a Paladin if trained but that all depends on what Terenas thinks and if the boy himself even wants to join. I suppose I'll think about it when my meeting with Terenas begins.'_

Finished with that thought, Uther eyed the other objects taken from the boy's house, it wasn't much really. Besides the documents of marriage between Regan and Selaria there was a plain if worn out brown journal whithan imprint of a sigil which had the same appearance as the pendant around Naruto's neck on it. He figured it to be the journal of of either Regan or Selaria. Another object was a scroll that to his confusion was locked behind some form of spell he couldn't make sense out of. It made it so the scroll couldn't be opened by anyone besides the owner of said scroll.

Perhaps he could have Antonidas give it a look over at the next War Council?

The last two objects however were the most mysterious if not a little bit terrifying in Uther's opinion. The first was a Book that like the scroll was locked behind by a spell of sorts that kept it's content from being read by anyone besides the owner. However on the book's cover was a strange insignia of a swirling maelstrom with a depiction of a person standing in the middle of the maelstrom while there was another faint image behind the person, it was the art of a non-descriptive beast with nine swaying tails.

The book alone for one reason or another sent a chill down his spine, but then there was the _other_ object which downright _terrified_ him due to what he felt coming from it. His eye's glanced sharply at the chest sitting on his desk, it was a pretty small one in comparison to others only big enough to hold a various assortment of items inside. However whatever was inside was a secret to Uther and in personal opinion he figured it was best that it was kept that way.

 _'By the Light's mercy...'_ his eyes _stung_ as he peered the chest on his desk, the light within him seemed to react violently as it coiled up like a snake in reaction the what he felt from the chest.

He could literally _feel_ the evil rolling off the chest which was held back by various locks inscribed with arcane sigils and runes that kept _whatever_ that was inside locked away from the rest of the world. And by Uther's own admission he preferred it to be kept that way until such a time came for him to find a way for it to open up.

There _had_ to be a reason for such a chest containing something so evil to be found in one of the other objects, perhaps the journal since the scroll and book were out of reach?

Personally, Uther _knew_ he shouldn't be snooping, especially into the belongings of Naruto's parents but from what was a simple matter of salvaging what was left of Naruto's parents keepsakes had turned into something... _more_ now.

Sighing in frustration, Uther leaned back deciding to think about what could be done later on and instead threw up a an incredibly strong barrier of light around the chest just so he could mask the evil intent coming from it to others. Then he allowed his eyes to briefly land on a letter delivered to him that was set aside. It was given to him by one of the Captain of the Guard of the Kingdom, saying it was addressed to him. It came from a Ambassador of the Pendragon kingdom who had come shortly after Uther had left in his latest expedition to sort out defense strategies with Terenas.

There was special about this letter though, it had the royal seal of the Pendragon family stamped over the enclosed letter. Which meant it was of a dire matter inside the royal family itself and while he had broken himself away from the family he still kept ties with him as did they. Yet the last time he saw them was 8 year's ago at the formation of the Alliance directly after the sacking of Stormwind. It was that moment he spent with Igraine that had been the most special memory he had of them coming.

 _'Could something have happened to father or mother?'_ he thought worryingly and for a moment he reached to grab it before he heard a quiet knock from the door to his chambers ring out.

''Sir Uther, may I come in?''

Ahh, it was the voice of Agath...the nurse alongside George that were charged with looking over...Naruto!?

Quickly, thinking something had happened to the boy, Uther jumped from his chair and swung the door open before looking down at the woman who, at his abrupt appearance, quite evidently became much more nervous and skittish when falling under his firm gaze.

''Yes Agath, what is it? Has something happened?'' he asked, a bit of urgency in his voice that surprised even him. However when he thought about it he shouldn't be that surprised. He was concerned for the boy, after all he was sure the boy was shaken after all that happened to him.

Agath for a moment didn't speak before she finally collected herself. ''U-uh yes sir, the boy you brought with you, he has awakened mi'lord!'' she said causing Uther's eyes to widen slightly.

It didn't even take him a fraction of a second to think.

''Take me to him.''

 **XxX**

There was a certain stillness in the air once the door opened.

Naruto idly saw that once the person who opened the door stepped through he saw George's eyes widen slightly before giving a respectful bow of his head. While Naruto on the other hand merely tilted his head in response once he saw who it was.

It was infact two boys around his age, although unlike him both were dressed in garments befitting what his mother would call a Noble. Although one of them seemed more sturdier then the other, both seemed around the same age as himself.

The first boy was just an inch or two taller then the other, he had a mess of black hair that fell around the nape of his neck and calm yet resolute black orbs that peered directly at him with all the inquisitive nature of a child his age.

The other boy could have been nearly seen as Naruto's sibling in almost every aspect except for a few differences. The boy had rich blonde hair that nearly resembled the shade of a lions mane. He had electric blue eyes that looked at him with both curiosity and bits of suspicion.

Then he finally heard George speak.

''Ah Prince Varian, Prince Arthas, to what do we owe honor?'' he asked, addressing the two young boys who finally looked toward George before the boy with brown hair spoke.

''We were just curious, Father George, Lord Uther was in such a rush that we never got to see him. But there was so much talk that we...well...'' the boy here scratched his cheek nervously before the other boy spoke up.

''We wanted too see who it was Lord Uther brought with him from his expedition and from what the men who went with him said, something happened but we never got a clear explanation from them about it.'' spoke the Prince of Lordaeron. George on the other inwardly frowned at that tid bit of knowledge, Uther had made it _expressively clear_ that nothing about the expedition would be talked about in the open.

It seems the order was about to lose more some more initiates.

But just as George was about to respond to the young Prince.

 _''Oh did they now?''_

A voice cut into the room like a hot knife through butter and the voice instantly made both boys tense up whilst Naruto who had been silent through the entire discussion reacted at the voice as his eyes looked up to see the form of a man standing at the doorway with a rather fierce expression adorning his face.

And it was realization that dawned on Naruto once a memory from the incident struck him quick and hard. It was the faint image of this very same man cradling him in his left arm, his expression sorrowful yet fierce once his eyes flashed a glowing blue before he attacked the other beasts. The way he utilized that strange power with his hammer and brought down that pretty awesome bolt of light had been a sight for the boy who still remembered it even now.

Now Naruto understood who this man was, it was the person everyone seemed to call Uther, Sir Uther or Lord Uther.

This was the man who saved him...

'' _L-lord Uther!_ " the two boy's _squeaked_ when they fell under the obviously powerful man's gaze and they seemed to act like turtles, trying in vain to hide within themselves just to get away from his hard gaze. There was no mistake, while the two boys immensely respected Uther they also feared him when he was annoyed and had more often than not suffered the consequences for gaining his ire through punishments that tested their resolve to not cry out little babes.

Uther merely cast a gaze at the two Princely boy's before he spoke. ''Arthas, Varian, please return to your studies and I'll come to talk with you both later.'' he asked the boys who for a moment seemed hesitant before Varian seemed to agree before pulling on Arthas to follow him.

''Yes sir, let's go Arthas.'' Varian said but not before his gaze fell on Naruto who felt his stare and matched it with his own curious glance. The two boy's stared at one another before Varian discreetly smiled, seemingly content in finding whatever it was in Naruto's eyes.

''Yeah yeah...'' Arthas seemed more annoyed than anything and was content to follow Varian but not before looking at Naruto before leaving.

With them gone, Uther turned to the Priest. ''As for you George I would like for you to go in my stead and ask for an audience with Terenas. I will speak with him soon and take Agath would you if you wouldn't mind?'' he asked the Priest who respectfully gave him a nod.

''Of course sire, I shall take my leave.'' but before he left he looked toward Naruto with a smile. ''Remember this Naruto, while you are here, you are safe and secure. At anytime you want recollect come and see me.'' he said getting a hesitant nod from the boy. Satisfied, George left with Agath, closing the door behind him as he did.

And then there was only two.

The Savior and the saved.

…...

The silence in the room became incredibly thick as Uther grabbed hold a chair and placed it at Naruto's bedside before sitting down. When he did he leaned forward, intertwining his calloused hands together before he peered directly into Naruto's eyes with a comforting expression.

Pleasantly enough, he was surprised that Naruto, unlike most children his age was much like Varian acting more controlled, tempered even if not a bit more stalwart. The boy met his gaze with equal intensity, emotions ran deep through the boy's azure orbs, running rampant with only the facade of an inquisitive boy holding up the image. For that alone Uther's respect for the child went up a notch.

Finally the older man decided to break the ice between them. ''I'm sure you have questions but rest assured before hand. All that is said here, between the two of us will _stay_ between the two of us, if need be the King himself may need to know but beyond that no one else will ever know of what we speak of here.'' he said causing Naruto's gaze to narrow slightly before he nodded his head wordlessly.

Content with that Uther spoke again. ''Good, it is your right to be cautious of me, of us child. I would be as well if I were in your shoes, but this should be implemented here and now. While you are here in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, you are _my_ responsibility and therefore your safety is of my utmost concern. So you should not feel threatened of anything nor should you feel hesitant to ask of me anything. Do you understand?'' he asked getting another nod from the boy.

Content with that at least, Uther leaned back a bit and finally allowed a small smile to grace his hardened features. ''Good, then how about we play a game, interested?'' he asked getting a sudden perk of Naruto's interest.

The only game he played most of the time was with his parents which involved strategy games like checkers or chess. And the consequences being him having to do more than his share of the chores. Nevertheless, he liked games and was a bit interested with what Uther had in mind.

''….What's the game?'' he finally said causing Uther to smile just a tad more.

''Well the game is simple, you tell me a little bit about yourself and in turn I'll answer any of your questions regardless of what it may be. But I can do the same after the first turn, so you interested?'' he said causing Naruto too frown. The golden blonde thought about it and while his mother had always told him to be wary of strangers. The reality was that she and his father was dead, as much as the realization stung him, it was also due to this man that he was even alive right now so he supposed to quickest way to familiarize himself was to play this game with each other.

''Ok...I can do that.'' he said with a slight grin causing Uther's smirk to widen.

''Good! Now you go first, tell me anything from what your name is, what you like to do, what your dreams are, anything that you feel important to yourself.'' he said causing Naruto to nod.

''Ok...'' it was a visible effort that Uther noticed for Naruto to gather his thoughts before speaking. ''My name is...Naruto Lightwing, I was born in the village of Beacon in the Arathi Highlands. I liked training with my dad and the teachings from my mother..."

And so they spent the next hour trading questions and answers about one another, each one learning more about the other as time progressed. And both had to admit, more so Uther than anything, that it was quite the experience.

For Uther, the older man had come to realize that Naruto was naturally an inquisitive little boy, curious about everything he so much as found interesting. He liked to have fun, but the most fun he had was training with his father, Regan, in how to defend yourself with your hands, feet and with a weapon if need be. And the teachings of his mother, Selaria, on how to feel the energy ebb, weave and flow around the world and she did so by teaching him how to meditate so he could control himself and enter into a state of calm.

It was almost as if the two parents were more than likely training the boy than they were raising him and that was raising questions in Uther's mind.

He also found out that Naruto liked pranking people and loved to garden, a niche yet respectable hobby all the same. He just hoped, from the stories Naruto told him of his pranking exploits, that he wouldn't have to explain to Terenas of certain paintball or chicken incidents happening in the Kingdom.

On the other hand, Naruto finally found out more about the man called Uther. Who he was and also knowledge of the outside world that he wasn't privy too. Due to his upbringing he was raised ignorant of the happenings on the outside world. He had no knowledge of what the Kingdom of Lordaeron was or who Terenas Menethil II was either. He simply had no knowledge of anything outside his village, he was a blank slate in that regard when it came to it all.

Which is why Uther found genuine joy in teaching Naruto about those matter's where his parents couldn't. He told him about the 8 Human Kingdom's and the other races of the Eastern Kingdoms. He told him about the Smithy race of the Dwarves, the engineering geniuses of Gnomergan, the Gnomes and hesitantly mind you told him about the noble elf's of the north. Though thankfully he never asked further about them as he did for the dwarfs and gnomes.

Soon enough their little game devolved into Naruto simply asking him question after question to which Uther found more interest in answering with each one.

''So you're called a...Paladin? What are they?'' Naruto asked with keen interest which caused Uther's eyes to light up a bit- _chance!_ -before a serious expression formed on his grizzled face.

''Well, We Paladin's first started off as Knight's who have taken up the art of both a Warrior and a Cleric of the Church and have become our own Order called the Silver Hand. We are a one of a kind, we battle in conjunction with both our martial prowess and our power to utilize the Light itself. Primarily we can be a healer to the unfortunate, Warrior's of Light's Wrath on our enemies or Guardian's that stand to protect our allies. Although to become a paladin takes lots of training and dedication to our craft and the weak of heart and realistically don't have a chance of becoming a Paladin.'' he said causing Naruto to frown.

Then Uther continued, "Those that _do_ however become initialized to be one of us and help us protect our homes and those we care about from those that would otherwise see us die. We are the Protector's of the Innocent, we go where no one else will go and face off against the danger's that would destroy anyone else. We are the Shield that protects and the Sword that strikes out against the darkness, that is who we are and whom we will forever be, Naruto.'' he said causing the blond's frown to melt away into an expression of interest.

''….The Paladin's...they protect the weak and defeat those that oppress? If that's what they are...then what would you call those that attacked my home Uther? Would they be called into question those that oppress? What of this...Horde? And...their Warchief?'' Naruto spoke in a tone that was both questioning yet it carried a particular coldness to it that made Uther frown. How he knew of the Horde or of the Warchief term must have been when he saw the orc kill Regan and Selaria.

But still he had to answer this carefully, a young child's mind was impressionable and the slightest slip up would cost him dearly down the road.

''….The Horde...as they are now are indeed the oppressor's of our people, no, of the entire Alliance as a whole. They are led by their Warchief, Ogrim Doomhammer. The majority of them consist of Orcs that originally came from another world through the Dark Portal. After the First War, they have gained allies as you have seen in the form of troll's and goblins and additionally they've attained ogre's as well.'' he said, his eyes cast downward in contemplation as naruto watched him, listening to every word.

''The Horde are aggressive for expansion, they have stopped at nothing to invade our territories and have shown no mercy as they've pillaged, slaughtered and torched everything they've touched. When they sacked Stormwind, the Capital of Human achievement and advancement, was when the rest of the continent declared war on them. So to your original question, _yes_ , they are a threat to all we hold dear and until we push them back, defeat their Warchief and send them back where they came from, we will always be in danger of them. They will always be a threat to everything we hold dear.'' he said as his eyes went back to stare at Naruto's whose gaze fell back down into his hands.

Truly, he was a bit apprehensive to tell this much to Naruto, a child of only 8 year's of age, but with the War coming close Uther was desperate for any talented soul to join the Paladin order to help fight off the Horde in the future. And while he had some interest in bringing Arthas into the fold, his father Terenas was quite adamant in keeping Arthas from battle for as long as he could.

But with Naruto there was no such restriction's, the boy was an Orphan of War now and if Terenas gave him his blessing, in spite of the boy's origins, then there was little to doubt Naruto would become his charge for the foreseeable future. He would become his responsibility and if the boy wanted, to become a Paladin. He wouldn't even have to wait for the Right of Age ceremony, not with the War coming so close as it was now.

However, this all depended on what Naruto wanted...

So it was with great trepidation that Uther held his breath as he watched emotions run all across Naruto's eyes.

For the blonde, he thought about all that Uther had told him and how he wasn't the only one affected by such atrocities. They were simply called the consequences of war and was simply left at that. He thought about everything in a better clarity of reason than most children his age and the teachings of his father Regan began to echo in the depths of his mind.

 _'Remember this my son, when you have the strength to bring change you must decide for yourself what you want to do with that power. It is your responsibility on how you wish to use that power, for good or not, you will shoulder the consequences your actions bring. But how you live your life is entirely up to you so all I can say is this, with great power comes an even greater responsibility, I only hope you can bear such responsibility on your shoulders should that time come.'_

Naruto thought about that, he really did. And he thought back to one of his mother's sayings during his meditation sessions with her.

 _'Naruto, my beautiful baby boy, there will come a time in your life when you have to make a choice. Keep in mind this choice will make you out to be a Savior and Destroyer, it will not be one or the other. For you will be seen as both from different perspectives. However that should not matter to you, what really truly matters to you is that, when you've made friends, when you've found people you love, cherish and want to protect for yourself. You will find the power to protect them deep within yourself and in the end, should the world unite or go against you, as long you hold those precious few close to your heart, you will overcome any obstacle.'_

While all of his friends had been killed along with his family that wasn't too say he couldn't make new ones. It would be a shame on his parents memory if he gave up here and now, not when he could have the chance to do something about it. It was just like George told him, there were cases where many suffered as he did but found the strength to move on to better their life's and he did not want to end up lost those that did.

No!

Something inside Naruto _boomed_ with an undying determination, it was the same feeling he got when he confronted the Orc that killed his parents. Only this time, instead of being hesitant to it's influence, Naruto _embraced it_ , allowing it to trickle forth into every part of his body, bring forth the warmth similar to a hearth yet carrying a firm yet blazing protection that would smite anything that stood in his way.

And for the first time, Uther physically witnessed a miracle happen before him, Naruto looked up at him, his mouth stretching into a rejuvenated toothy grin and inside his azure blue eyes, a golden hue lit aflame inside his pupils. Birthing a righteous fiery aura that bespoke of an otherworldly power of the light. And licking off his body was the light itself however it came off as a physical representation of _golden flames_.

''Uther Lightbringer, will you take me as your student? _I want to become a Paladin!_ "

* * *

 **End**

 **And that ends this newest update to The Rise of Naruto Lightwing.**

 **Now before I leave, I want to give my gratitude towards all of you that have supported the first chapter's release. And I also want thank those that have given me any sort of criticism that's helped fix whatever mistakes I may have overlooked or not have known beforehand.**

 **For that much alone, I sincerely thank you and please do not stop giving any sort of criticism that you see, if it's constructive and will help the story overall then do not hesitate to tell me through either a review or PM.**

 **Also on the matter of those asking about the Harem, I believe I've said this before but my focus is on Naruto's development in the story first and foremost. I've already got a few things planned before hand so, while you can suggest just know I've already made choices and decisions down the road already.**

 **Case and point, _XOVER_ Harem, think about that.**

 **The introduction of Arthas and Varian was intentional, but true interactions will be in the next chapter.**

 **With that said, I'll head out and work out the structuring of the next chapter so tell me what you thought in a review, would you kindly?**

 **Regards,**

 **Isamu-sensei**


	3. Author's NoteStory Idea

**So yeah before anyone starts asking where's the update for the chapter I'm just gonna go ahead and explain.**

 **Lately I've been putting far more time into my job to build my funds up for college this fall, working on a low budget hurts real deep which is why I'm working as many hours as I can get with the little time I'm allowed. On top of that, in all honesty I've lost nearly all my drive in "The Rise of Naruto Lightwing". As sad as it is, I won't lead you guys on whether or not my first fic will ever get an update.**

 **I won't do that, so here's the sum of what's going on with that particular story. It was first created out of inspiration from multiple mediums that ended up in that amalgamation we have today. I had so many things planned for it, so many _many_ grand plans that would have changed so much of the lore in WoW that it was, quite honestly, intimidating.**

 **But that isn't what's put me off on that story, it's just I've lost nearly all interest in Warcraft now. Coupled with the recent changes Blizzard's made overall in the Lore with the "World of Warcraft: Chronicle" series has put a serious hole in most of my idea's, nearly wiped them out entirely. And yes I know it's fanfiction, where we as author's are allowed as much freedom as our imaginations can allow, but we must always strive for bits of realism to keep our work stable.**

 **If not than it will come crashing down under the weight of our own idea's, especially so if it goes against so much of the real lore.**

 **With that being sad, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do something I told myself I wouldn't do, I didn't wanna follow in the footsteps of other author's, but I'm gonna have to put this on a long term Hiatus. I'm not sure how long it will be before I come back to it and that's even if I do. So until that time comes** _(Maybe)_ **I'm leaving it there for now.**

… **...**

… **...**

… **...**

 **For those of you still here however I do have some semblance of good news, but that is all dependent on each and every one of you. Cause you see, in the free time I've had, I've been reading some fanfiction's on Code Geass, my one and only favorite anime thus far that has yet to be usurped of it's throne in my mind of being simply the greatest work of art ever conceived in the anime world.**

 **That being said, I've been reading these fics and it's caused me back to go and watch it all over again and as I have, I've also gone to read a spin-off that is "Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally." From all I've seen I've been in deep thought over a new story idea.**

 **Yes that's right, a Code Geass story through and through, although it would be built upon my own idea's, a retelling of events that happened differently in the life of Lelouch. It'll be taking references from the spin-off, potentially missed idea's and a abundance of others that'll make the whole story the polar opposite of canon events.**

 **It's built upon my own questions of** _"What if?"_

 **What if Lelouch was more than just a charismatic individual? What if he was more than an unsurpassed Tactician on the Battlefield? What if he was more than just a man that brought forth a Revolution that shook the world?**

 **Here are my questions: What if Lelouch inherited the innate talent of his mother for piloting a Knightmare? What if he was born with such talent that he was able to surpass every Knightmare Piloting simulation he was placed under at the tender age of 8 year's old? What if Lelouch's intellect went beyond mere tactics and went into other forms of mediums such as medicine, science, technology? What if he born with a stronger body and was both strong mind and body? What if he attained an entirely different Geass?**

 **All these questions have led me up to this moment, a story idea. Keyword: IDEA. Not a set in stone story, something I'm working on as of now through rough drafts and paragraphs. Storming idea's through a single document just as I did for my first story, but unlike with that one, this I plan to have ordered and well documented before any execution of the story takes place.**

 **And yes, before those of you mention that if any of my questions above are answered in this new story it will drastically alter Lelouch's character and make it seem less interesting with most of his weaknesses covered up. But I've already set in place actions where he has branches of weaknesses of his own.**

 **Now for those of you that are still here, those not long gone by now cursing my very name, if you're the least bit interested in this, than be patient than I lave behind this little teaser down below of what I have in mind.**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **OwO**

 **Code Geass: Alpha and Omega**

" _For thou to haveth shone thyself before us, laying thyself bare before the eyes of God, you stand before us with nothing but your body, soul and will and yet your very existence shrouds all creation in a veil of ebony. Such is your ever-reaching grasp, such is the strength of your Will! You are truly, the only King that matters, for past, present and the future." ~?_

* * *

The battlefield of the Saitama Ghetto was the picturesque of Hell itself, craters and wildfires dotted the landscape. Explosions rung across the mountainous region as a groups of Britannian Knightmares clashes with another group of Knightmares. The former's forces in overwhelming number of the latter and yet, the Britannian forces were losing more and more with each second. It's speed was faster than any sort of Knightmare and the brutality in which it struck was both quick and efficient.

It was not of the enemies they were facing but more in fact it was due to the one that was leading this revolutionary movement. The man, no, this was by no means a man, this _entity_ was nothing more than a blur, a black flash that they only saw before pain, fire and darkness greeted them. The specter of darkness moved across the battlefield with ease, moving in inhumane speeds that the knightmares could barely match.

This...was the Revolutionary.

Zero had finally entered the battlefield.

* * *

" _It has become a saying that when mi'lord took up the mantle of the Dark Knight, he chose under the pretense sending a message that all things, whether they are born innocent or die a sinner, shall always return to the Dark from whence it came. For they are all his subjects and they must serve even in death, The one and only True King." ~Jeremiah Gottwald, Bodyguard of Zero_

* * *

" _All your planning, all your schemes, all your backhanded dealings. Do you take me for that much of a fool, Prince Schneizel?''_ the masked Revolutionary, Zero, spoke from behind his masked nightmarish visage. His lithe yet muscular frame wrapped in a cloak of ebony that only added to his overall fearsome and intimidating image. But it was his voice that was the true factor in which caused everyone in the area to suddenly have chills go down their spines.

And the Prince himself was no exception, though he hid it better than most, even he felt a cold dread of fear once he finally heard Zero speak for the first time in his presence.

Zero's words carried such a cold and sharp sting that it could have cut through adamantite durasteel like a hot knife through butter. _"No, dear little Prince, you are much like your snake of a father, but so much more foolish. Do you believe I would hesitate to kill anyone linked the development of the F.L.E.I.J.A? The nuclear warhead developed by Nina Einstein? Do you TRULY believe I am above committing genocide so that such weapons never exist?...You presume to know me..._ _ **yet you know absolutely nothing.**_ _"_

And with a snap of his fingers, a hologram screen appeared before the Prince revealing to him the sight of the entire Dallas Research Institute, that is before in the blink of an eye it was wiped off the map as explosions from the inside ignited all the nuclear material's inside erupted the entire facility in nuclear fire. Bathing the entire southern border of the Empire in a bright pink white.

The color in Schneizel's face drained completely as the hologram disappeared. He could only stare shakenly forward as Zero leaned towards, his masked visage peering directly into the Prince's eyes, his own reflecting staring back at him, his menacing appearance becoming all the more once the Prince realized what kind of entity he was truly facing.

" _You made a terrible mistake, Prince Schneizel, you presumed to know me, and you underestimated me...and for that. **You shall pay that price in blood."**_

* * *

" _ **0** , that is where all things begin and it is where all things end. It's funny in a way I suppose. Originally, he named himself that too spite the Britannian's Area Number system. However as time progressed, it has become a symbol for what he turned what was pure hopelessness, people that lost all hope, and pulled them up into something more. He turned nothingness, into a force so great, so powerful, it encompassed the entire world under one single unified banner...Such is the reach of my Warlock." ~C.C., First Lady of Zero_

* * *

… **...**

… **...**

… **...**

… **...**

… **...**

 **And that's all I can show for now, but I think it paints a good enough picture of what I've got in mind, but again this is all subject to change as I work on the idea's.**

 **With that said, I'm going to bed, this Author's Note/New Story Idea will be stay on my first story until the new story is published.**

 **If you have any questions do not hesitate to send me a PM or send a review.**

 **If you are angry with me I completely understand, but please refrain in sending any mindless flames, let's keep this civilized, yes? Constructive criticism of any kind however I will take in utmost gratification.**

 **That said, you all have a good day/night wherever you may be.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
